La Chose Importante Est Que Je Vous Aime
by mellamaet
Summary: Title is french, it translates into : The important thing is that i love you. Its about Ginny and Draco's journey and how they got their happily ever after :D


ok. this is my FIRST EVER harry potter fanfic

i really didn't specify a time there. but its during the time where the dark lord was just gaining power

EVERYTHING OWNS TO J.K. ROWLING

* * *

"Mione, will you please stop pacing!" Ginny snapped as she closed her potions book and set it down on the table.

"I can't, I'm just so – ARGH! He of all people should know that actions always speak louder than words!" Hermione said as she angrily paced.

"That's not true." Luna said calmly.

"What do you mean Luna?" Ginny asked as she looked at the blonde.

"Actions and words are just the same. One isn't louder than the other. We can lie with words and so does with our actions." Luna said.

Hermione stopped pacing and turned to look at Luna; her eyes wide as saucers.

"N-No…Harry isn't lying! He t-told me he loves me! He isn't lying…" Hermione said hysterically, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Just because someone tells you that they love you or like you, doesn't mean its true." Luna said serenely.

Hermione shook her head wildly as if trying to dispel the doubts forming in her head.

"Its ok Hermione, everything is going to be alright." Ginny said soothingly as she enveloped her friend into a hug.

Seeing that there is so way to stop her tears, she let them fall as she held onto Ginny for support.

"As a muggle writer once said_, for never was a story of more woe  
than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _Luna said with a smile.

Hermione pulled away from the hug and gave her friends a watery smile.

"I think you meant William Shakespeare, Luna." Hermione said.

Luna shrugged carelessly then said "oh well, muggle all the same."

Hermione then smiled at Ginny and said "I'm ok now, thanks Ginny."

Ginny smiled in return and said "we should head back to our dorms now."

"I think I'll stay here for a while, I'm a bit behind on my reading." Hermione said as she turned around to scan the titles of the books on the shelf behind her.

"What about you Luna?" Ginny asked as she turned to Luna.

"No, I'm waiting for Neville, he's going to tutor me in herbology tonight, I'm dreadfully failing." Luna said softly.

"Ok then, I'll be going now." Ginny said as she stuffed her things into her bag, slung it on her shoulder and left the library.

* * *

Ginny suppressed a shudder as she walked along the dark and drafty corridors of Hogwarts. Listening to echoing sounds of chains and of mysterious thumps on from the walls.

Then she heard an all too familiar meow.

"_Mrs. Norris!"_ Ginny thought in alarm as she broke into a rin, turned into a corridor and bumped into something hard and warm.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice snarled.

"_Oh no…" _Ginny thought in horror as she looked up and stared into the gray, stormy eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes went wide with surprise, then they returned to their normal size and he smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weaselette"

Before Ginny could think up a snappy comeback, filch rounded the corner with a malicious smirk on his face, with Mrs. Norris right beside him

"Well, if it isn't two students out of bed" filch said in that throaty voice of his "it's the forbidden forest for the both of you I'm sure"

Malfoy's eyes grew darker and stormier at the mention of the forbidden forest

"I'll have you know, I happen to be a prefect!" Malfoy said furiously "and besides, I was just about to take her to Professor Snape, so go away"

Filch glared at the both of them darkly before he turned the other way, towards the other corridor to look for more students out after curfew while muttering to himself

"Well, come on" Malfoy said impatiently as he roughly took her elbow and pulled her along

* * *

"I thought you were taking me to Snape? This isn't the way to the dungeons" Ginny said as Malfoy lead her up the stairs

"Obviously" Malfoy said dryly "I would know how to get to the dungeons, wouldn't I weaselette? Seeing that my dorm is located there"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and frowned "what are you up to Malfoy?"

"I'm saving your butt, that's what I'm doing Weasley, you could at least be grateful." Malfoy said as he turned another corner.

"What do you want in return?" Ginny asked slowly, her dark eyes narrowing

Malfoy looked at her with cold, hard gray eyes and said "I'm tired weaselette, as much as I want to pulverize that little ego of your with insults, I don't have the energy right now, and reporting you to Snape would just mean that my patrol would extend longer than necessary and I have no plans on doing that, so I suggest you get inside that pathetic little portrait hole of yours and go join your fellow, sniveling Gryffindors"

Ginny turned away from his eyes to see that they did finally arrive to the fat lady's portrait

"What are you doing out this late dear?" the fat lady asked when she was near "go on inside."

"Ok, just a second" Ginny said as she turned away from the fat lady to thank Draco, but he was nowhere in sight.

Ginny turned back to the portrait and said "star shine" then the portrait swung open to let Ginny into the common room.

* * *

"Ginny? Ginny? Can you hear me?" Hermione said as she snapped her fingers in front of the red head

"What?" Ginny asked blankly as she was shook out of her trance and looked at Hermione

Hermione sighed and said "honestly, sometimes, I think your mind travels as far as Dumstrang"

Ginny looked at her and laughed "thinking about Viktor again, aren't we?"

Hermione turned a deep shade of red and said "actually, I have, I wrote him a letter this morning as a matter of fact."

"YOU WHAT?!" Harry and Ron yelled out both at the same time.

'"I wrote a letter. To Viktor. This morning." Hermione said calmly as she ate her breakfast

Harry stared at her as if she was on fire

"B-but, I-I thought you knew how I felt about y-you, about us...?" Harry said

Hermione glared at him and said "No I didn't, you confuse me and you're just impossible sometimes Harry" then she gathered her things and walked out of the great hall

"The least you guys could have done was to be happy for her, she's really confused, and Harry and his mixed messages are to blame" Ginny said before she continued on eating her cereal.

* * *

"Weasley, honestly, if you wanted to grope me all you had to do was ask, not assault me every time you see me." Malfoy said with an arrogant smirk

"In your dreams Malfoy" Ginny said with a scowl on her face

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said "you flatter yourself too much Weasley, you're not worthy enough to be the star of my dreams." then walked off

Ginny's scowl deepened as she stalked off towards the opposite direction.

* * *

"Ginny, you're staring at Malfoy again." Collin whispered to her as they sat side-by-side at the great hall to eat lunch.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Collin said "see, you're doing it again!"

Ginny scowled and turned her eyes downcast to her lunch. "Really?"

"Yeah, you had this spacey look on your face and you were staring at Malfoy since lunch started." Collin said, his brown eyes shining with mirth

"I didn't know I was staring…" Ginny mumbled as she played with the food on her plate.

"Well, I think they did…" Collin whispered to her quietly a he nudged her looked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy's friends were nudging him and laughing out loud.

"I so don't need this right now." Ginny muttered as she hid behind her curtain of hair "I swear if they even think of coming near me, I'll hex them."

"I don't think they're planning on doing anything." Collin said as he looked at the Slytherin table were Malfoy was looking bored as usual, then with a delicate shrug of his shoulders he returned his attention back to his lunch and ignored his friends.

Ginny breathed out in relief as she continued on eating her lunch.

* * *

"_Potter, you've got yourself a __girlfriend__!"_

"_Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."_

"_Weasley, honestly, if you wanted to grope me all you had to do was ask, not assault me every time you see me."_

"No...No..." Ginny murmured in her sleep as her body tangled around the scarlet bedsheets, drops of sweat forming on her forehead.

She suddenly opened her eyes and gasped "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy…" Ginny said softly, with a scowl on her tired face. She ran her fingers through her long, tousled red hair as she let the realization sink in.

* * *

"Ginny you don't look so hot, and that's saying something because you're pretty hot." dean said with a slight chuckle as he sat down across from her during breakfast

"Yeah, you're not running a fever, are you?" Collin asked as he placed his palm on her forehead to check her temperature

Ginny chuckled lightly and said "I'm fine guys; I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

"How come?" Collin asked as he reached for a piece of toast and spread butter all over it

"Let's just say, I had an epiphany last night." Ginny said with a laugh as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

Collin smiled at her, looked at his watched and gasped "I'll see you guys later, ok? I have transfiguration homework to finish"

"See you" Ginny said as she waved to Collin and drank her juice in silence.

"Good morning Ginny!" Hermione aid a few minutes later as she sat down next to her.

"Good morning Hermione" Ginny said with a smile "uh, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead" Hermione said as she looked at Ginny while she chewed on a piece of toast with jam on top

"Do you see Harry's face when you close your eyes?"

Hermione frowned a little and said "Not really, no. why?"

Ginny hesitated for a while before speaking "well, I've kinda been seeing someone's face every time I close my eyes…someone I really like…is that normal?"

Hermione beamed brightly at her and said happily "yes it is! It means you're in love!"

Ginny groaned at the answer and muttered to herself "I was dreading she'd say that"

"So who's the lucky guy?" Hermione asked happily, oblivious to Ginny's misery

"Its no one, he doesn't like me back any way" Ginny said softly as she gathered her books in her arms and stood up "I have to go, I have to finish studying…something" then she ran off.

Ginny was running across the lush grounds of Hogwarts with no particular destination in mind; then she tripped and started falling face first to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting the painful impact when her face meets the ground, but she didn't feel it; instead she felt a pair of firm, warm arms holding her up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ginny asked as she opened her eyes

"In case you haven't noticed, I just saved you weaselette." Draco said as he helped her to her feet

"Thank you." Ginny said softly as she blushed lightly

"Well, don't get used to it." Draco said frostily as he walked away

* * *

"I don't know what to do Luna! I know he'll never love me, but I just can't stop hoping that maybe he will." Ginny said as she paced in front of Luna who was sitting under a tree.

"What if he does?" Luna asked calmly.

"What?" Ginny asked as she stopped pacing and stared at the girl.

"What if he really does love you?" Luna asked once more.

"That's not possible." Ginny said "have you seen the way he acts around me? He loathes me!"

"Just because someone ignores you, doesn't mean they don't care." Luna said serenely.

Ginny looked at her and sighed "I wish."

Unknown to them, a certain gray-eyed Slytherin accidentally overheard their whole discussion and was now sitting behind the bushes in shock.

Ginny tried to push Draco to the back of her head while she went through the mundane rituals of school, enduring the few dreadful weeks she had before Christmas break

* * *

"Gin, hurry up!" Ron shouted at Ginny from the common room as she straightened out her things

"Sure, in a minute" Ginny hollered back as she took her potions book from her bedside table and tossed it in her trunk, then she noticed a piece on paper on the floor.

Ginny looked at it curiously, picked it up and turned it over

_To: Ginevra Molly Weasley_

"Weird" Ginny murmured softly as she stared at the piece of paper on her hands

"GINNY WEASLY, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN ANYTIME SOON, WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!" Ron bellowed out angrily

"Fine, I'm coming! No need to get your knickers in a twist Ron!" Ginny called out as she stuffed the note in her pocket, slung her bag over her shoulders and ran downstairs.

"I don't own knickers" Ron said tartly as they went through the fat lady's portrait in a hurry to catch the train

* * *

"It's so nice to see you all again! I've missed you all so much!" Molly said as she rushed towards them, enveloping them in a tight hug.

Arthur laughed at the scene as he entered the house and said "let the children breathe Molly"

"Oh I just missed them so much! Wait till everyone get's here!" molly said as she went back to the pot that she was stirring.

"Everyone?" Ginny asked as she stopped halfway up the stairs and turned her whole torso around to look at her mother.

"Yes dear, everyone's coming to dinner tonight!" molly said happily "well, except for Percy of course, he said he had a meeting, Merlin knows that boy works too hard; and of course Charlie since he's in Romania"

"No surprise there." Ron muttered dryly to Harry who sniggered.

Hermione both whacked them in the head and Ginny laughed at the usual sight as she continued on her climb upstairs.

When she got to her room, she closed the door, leaned on it brought out the note from her pocket and opened it.

_Ginevra, _

_vous ne saurez jamais combien je me soucie__, combien je pense à vous quotidien parce que je ne veux pas que le seigneur sombre apprenne comment vous êtes mon monde…_

_afin de beaucoup comme il me fait mal pour le faire; _

_Je vous aime mais je vous permets d'aller_

_pour toujours le vôtre_

_-Draco_

"Stupid, fucking, Draco Malfoy" Ginny muttered to herself in frustration "writing in stupid French, knowing very well I don't read bloody French"

"Ginny, your mum wants you downstairs, Bill and Fleur just got here" Hermione said as she softly knocked on Ginny's door

"Ok, thanks Mione, I'll be down in a few minutes"

Ginny changed from her pants and her snow coat to a skirt and a Weasley jumper and went downstairs.

"Hey bill" Ginny said as she hugged her brother fiercely "hello fleur" Ginny said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"'ello there Ginny, ow waz 'ogwartz?" fleur asked

"Cold" Ginny said with a small smile

"Yez, I egzpect so, seeing that'z itz winter."

Ginny politely nodded in reply as she sat down on her place on the table and waited for her other brothers to sit down so they could start eating.

After dinner the family all sat down around the fire in the sitting room. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess, Hermione was tucked into a chair while reading a book, Mum was knitting new Weasley sweaters, Dad was reading the daily prophet and Bill and Fleur were snuggled close to one another on the loveseat while Fleur whispered sweet nothings in French into his ear.

"uhm, fleur can I talk to you?" Ginny asked when she came back from her room

"of courze Ginny, what iz it?" Fleur asked as she looked at Ginny

"uhm…privately, if that's ok?" Ginny said as she turned a light shade of pink

Fleur nodded as she planted a chaste kiss on bill's lips as she stood up "Je aurai raison en arrière"

Ginny and fleur sat down on the kitchen table with a pot of warm tea in front of them

"what iz it that you wanted to talk about?" fleur asked

"I wanted you to translate this for me, if that's ok with you?" Ginny asked as she handed fleur the folded piece of paper

"évidemment cher" fleur said as she read the paper

After a few seconds Fleur's eyes were overflowing with tears and she looked at Ginny

"c'est était la plus belle chose que j'entendais jamais" fleur said tearfully

"excuse me?" Ginny asked

"itz ok, Ginny, I'm here for you, no need to cry"

"I'm not crying because I don't know what to cry about!" Ginny said testily

"oh Ginny! It was just beautiful! He told you he loves you, but you could not be together becauze he values your life more than hiz own"

Ginny stared at the woman in shock as she let the news sink in

"D-Draco…Loves me?" she said as she unconsciously stood up, took the note and walked to the sitting room and in front of the fire

"Ginny dear? What's wrong?" Molly said as she looked at her daughter he was now holding the bag of floo powder in her hands.

"Everything" Ginny said "I'm going somewhere, and if any of you follow me, I'm hell you all like you've never been hexed before." she threatened as she threw the powder into the flames and said in a loud clear voice "Malfoy Manor"

* * *

Ginny emerged form the library's fireplace to find a very surprised Draco Malfoy in his pajamas, tucked into an armchair, lazily practicing his wand work.

"Gin – Weasley! What are you dong here?!" Draco asked as he stood up from his chair and walked up to her.

When he was within her reach, she slapped him hard, fury emanating from her eyes; but he didn't fight back.

"what is this?" Ginny asked angrily

"Ginny, I can explain" Draco said but Ginny ignored him

"do you honestly think I would buy this kind of crap?! Do you honestly think I would just let you walk out like that? Do you honestly think I can sit at home safe and sound while the man I love is in danger?" she said, tears brimming her dark brown eyes

"I didn't mean it that way, please don't misunderstand" Draco said softly as he stroked her cheek gently "I can't lose you...you're all I have and if He takes you away from me, I think I'll die."

Ginny looked at his deep gray eyes and said "you won't lose me, not ever, because I love you, and that's what matters the most."

Draco smiled at her softly, took her into his arms and finally closed the distance between them.

* * *

FRENCH TRANSLATIONS

**DRACO'S LETTER**

_Ginevra, _

_you will enver know how much i care, how much i think of you everyday because i don't want the dark lord to find out how you are my world._

_so as much as it pains me to do this, i love you but i'm letting you go._

_forever yours,_

_-Draco_

**FLEUR'S WORDS**

_Je aurai raison en arrière = i'll be right back_

_évidemment cher = of course dear_

_c'est était la plus belle chose que j'entendais jamais = that's was the most beautiful thing i've ever heard_

**DRACO'S CLOSING LINE**

_je vous aime et je ne vous permets jamais d'aller = i love you and i'm never letting you go_**  
**

* * *

THERE IT IS. i hope you guys liked it


End file.
